Sanctuary
by Phanimation
Summary: When a string of murders takes the lives of the world's most notorious criminals, it's up to the world's greatest detective, Phil Lester, to solve the cases. Too bad his prime suspect is MI5 leader Greg Taylor's seventeen year old son with big brown eyes and an even bigger ego. Yaoi-PhilxDan, Phan, elements of Death Note, psychological horror with the right mix of romance. R&R


**Warning:** **The first scene of this chapter contains a lot of blood and gore. If you read the description, you're probably here for that anyway, but those who are just here for the romance and psychological aspect of this story, you have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1: Sociopath**

" _Please,_ " the woman begged softly, her already low breathing coming to a sudden halt.

The woman's once snow white flesh was now splattered with fresh blood, the fracture wound from her head draining rapidly. Her honey colored blonde hair was matted with dirt and grim.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried silently, unable to fully voice her terror. Crystal blue tears fell from her light green eyes.

The man above her laughed manically, taking the opportunity to brush a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The woman cringed at her attacker's intimate actions.

She pursed her blood covered lips together, trying to mutter something along the lines of _don't touch me,_ or _keep your hands off of me,_ (she couldn't remember which sentence it was), but it came out as nothing but a mere whimper. A pathetic attempt to confront the man above her.

Her attacker cackled with laughter. He swiftly tangled his large hands in her long hair, pulling the woman up into a painful sitting position. The unanticipated force caused an agonizing amount of discomfort to course throughout her fragile body.

She felt her mouth fly open, but she wasn't sure if she screamed or not. She was slowly losing grip with her touch on reality due to the major blood lost she was currently suffering from. The only thing she could do was sob and allow more tears to spill from her horrified eyes.

" _Shhh, shhh,_ " her attacker cooed. He lifted a bloody clever to her face (the same one he had used to stab her), and gently grazed it across her cheek. The woman continued to cry uncontrollably. "No, no. None of that. You don't _deserve_ to cry."

The man dug the clever into the woman's swollen cheek. This time, she heard herself scream.

" _NO_!" she wailed loudly. "Stop! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you worthless piece of trash! You deserve to be punished!"

"Let me go!" she demanded. "I don't-I don't deserve any of this!"

The man pierced her jaw with the clever, roughly running it across her blood stained flesh. More tears escaped from the woman's green eyes.

"Look back at everything you've done," the man started coldly. "And honestly tell me you don't deserve any of this. You and I _both_ know you should be rotting in jail right now." Her attacker smirked and let out a satisfied laugh. "But here you are, out in the open, with _me._ "

" _NOO!_ " the woman screamed. Her mind flashed back to various moments of her life. The time she tricked her younger brother into shooting his own hand with a paintball gun, the time she a bullied a girl so badly she started cutting herself, her current career choice...

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed madly. Her attacker could tell she was on the brink of a psychological breakdown. "I never meant to hurt anybody! Just let me go!"

This time she didn't try to hide her tears. She allowed them to fall freely from her eyes, her mental state completely destroyed.

"I'm sick and tired of seeing you cry like a little bitch," her attacker spat harshly.

Without hesitation, he threw the woman down onto her back. Her head hit the ground with a loud _CRACK!_ By this point, she was much too weak to fight back. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out her attacker's face anymore.

The man lifted the clever for what would be the last time.

"I sincerely hope this hurts," he smiled wickedly.

He plunged the clever into the woman's left eye and fluidly ripped it out. Her scream rippled throughout the English countryside.

 _~Page Break~_

 _"According to various friends and neighbors, Justina Livingston, age twenty six, has been missing for over three days."_

"God dammit," Phil Lester, the lead detective of the Justina Livingston case, cursed beneath his breath. He turned the TV volume up and eagerly listened to the rest of the morning news segment.

Justina's picture was on the upper right hand corner of the TV screen with the words _wanted_ flashing beneath her name. Justina's beautiful honey colored hair was styled into a fashionable fishtail braid, she was wearing a dark green dress which brought out the color of her eyes, and her pale skin radiated brightly.

 _"Ms. Livingston is suspected of skipping town. Last month she was accused of a child abuse scandal where she placed underage foster children with child molesters in exchange for money. No further details can be given at the moment, but it is still highly believed that Ms. Livingston evacuated the country to avoid capture."_

The blue eyed man turned off the TV in frustration. He couldn't look at Justina's disgusting face anymore, even if it was just a picture.

 _Great,_ he thought to himself. _First Winston Marks skips town, and now her... At this rate, I'll lose my reputation as the world's greatest detective._

Winston Marks was another high profile case the detective was working on. According to Phil's research and evidence, the man is the ring leader of a major human trafficking organization stationed all across the world, mainly in Los Angeles and parts of Europe and Asia.

"L!" Phil's assistant, Chris Kendall, shouted from somewhere within their investigation headquarters. "L, turn on the TV and go to channel seven!"

The man known solely as L did as he was told and turned the TV back on. He went from channel eleven to seven and started listening to the news segment.

The reporter on the news, a pretty young woman no older than twenty three, awkwardly stared into the camera. She was obviously in shock. The brown haired woman was surrounded by police officers, several other news vans and reporters, and what appeared to be the Italian countryside.

 _"A-A-According to our sources, the body of Winston Marks has been discovered in a shallow grave located on the outskirts of Milan, Italy, where the thirty one year old man was hiding from authorities. Marks was suspected of orchestrating and running a notorious human trafficking ring centered-"_

The woman on the camera went silent, staring off camera for a few seconds. A look of absolute horror spread across her face.

 _"Breaking news! The discovery of Justina Livingston's body was made moments ago! Livingston, age twenty six, was found butchered to death on an abandoned road near Manchester, England."_

"Oh dear lord," Phil, mainly known as L, muttered softly.

"I know," Chris added. "There's a serial killer going around, murdering dangerous criminals... but why?"

L didn't respond. He stared at the TV blankly, trying to fit all of the pieces together. Finally, he came to a conclusion in his mind.

"Chris, get on the phone with the MI5. We must discuss a course of action to take against the man or woman who is committing these inhumane crimes."

"Yes, sir!" Chris stated.

 _~Page Break~_

"Fuck," Dan Howell sneered. "Stupid bitch nearly ripped my damn skin off!"

The seventeen year old teenager looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His normally perfect hair was matted down with his victim's blood, his clothes were in no better condition, and he had several cuts and bruises all across his body.

He closed his chocolate brown eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Shinjuko's no shukufuku ga watashi o kaihō shite kudasai. Shinjuko's no shukufuku ga watashi o kaihō shite kudasai. Shinjuko's no shukufuku ga watashi o kaihō shite kudasai..."

Dan repeated the phrase for several more seconds until he was sure they had taken full effect. His beautiful eyes flickered back open. When he reexamined himself in the mirror, Dan noticed all of his previous cuts and bruises were now gone. The teenager felt himself smirk. It was all _too_ easy.

"Dan!" his lovely mother, Angelina, called from downstairs. "Come and eat your breakfast sweetheart!"

"Coming mum!" he called from within the bathroom.

The brown haired boy smiled at himself one last time before shuffling down the stair's and into his mother's kitchen. His younger brother, Adrian, was already seated at the table.

"Took you long enough," the nine year old joked.

"Shut up," Dan joked back, playfully shoving his little brother.

Adrian chuckled and pushed Dan back as well.

"If it takes you _that_ long to make yourself look pretty in the morning, than maybe you should wake up earlier."

"Oh, so now you think I'm pretty?" Dan asked, pouting his lips and fluttering his long butterfly eyelashes.

"Ew, gross!" the younger boy cried.

Angelina giggled as she placed a steaming hot stack of pancakes onto the table.

"You boys really are too much," she said, her bright smile never leaving her face. Angelina loved her two sons more than anything.

Dan reached across the kitchen table and picked up the TV remote. Like he did every morning, he turned on the TV and instantly went to the morning news.

 _"Breaking news! The discovery of Justina Livingston's body was made moments ago! Livingston, aged twenty six, was found butchered to death on an abandoned road near Manchester, England."_

 _Holy shit,_ the teen thought to himself. _They found her body already?_

"Oh dear," his mother sighed. "Sweetie, change the channel. I don't want you or your brother to hear or see such awful things."

Adrian picked up the TV remote and quickly changed the channel.

"Dan?" his mother said, ripping Dan away from his thoughts. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing," the teen responded, brushing his mother off.

 _Absolutely nothing._

 **End of the first chapter!**

 **Haha yay, I actually did it! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I'm glad I can finally publish it on here. When I heard Dan and Phil were fans of Death Note (I'm slightly obsessed with the series), I knew I had to make a whole phanfic about it. Also, the MI5 is basically Britain's version of the CIA.**

 **I made Phil L because he looks more like him, and Dan Light because they resemble each other. Also, Phi _L_ ip Michae _L_ _L_ ester... i just had to. **

**Anyway, in this story, there is no Death Note, but all will be explained in later chapters. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to favorite this story, follow it, share it with your friends, or drop a review!**

 **~Naya~**


End file.
